


The devil in you

by Jeaven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Homophobic Language, Lucifer beating people up, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Protective Lucifer, Samifer - Freeform, Top Lucifer, somebody will learn his lesson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeaven/pseuds/Jeaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Lucifer encounter a bunch of homophobic idiots. Lucifer deals with them, and sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The devil in you

**The devil in you**

Sam had encountered his fair share of assholes in his life. He was used to complete idiots who hurt other people on purpose.

Which was why he decided to just ignore the three men that were laughing and making comments as he and Lucifer walked past them.

Lucifer though wasn't as fond of the whole ignoring thing.

Sam had grabbed his hand to drag the devil away from the men as fast as possible but that was the moment one of them took it too far.

"Go rot in hell, faggots!"

Lucifer froze instantly in his step. Sam sighed. This was not going to end well.

With slow, deliberate steps Lucifer stepped right in front of the one who'd shouted the insult. "I believe I may have misheard you," the devil said sweetly. "What did you just say?"

The man smiled spitefully. "I told you to go to hell where you belong, faggots."

Lucifer was vibrating. Sam could feel his fury even from a few feet afar. But the devil didn’t move and that was bad, really bad. Because that meant that this was the cold, merciless anger of his, that built up quietly inside him until it erupted. Sam shuddered and felt a little bit of fear, though not for himself or Lucifer.

“Sam does not deserve to be punished,“ Lucifer whispered.

The man feigned sympathy. “It’s too sad you’re both going to have to face the devil sooner or later.“

“Well,“ Lucifer smirked. “Said devil is right here and it’s not looking good for you.“

And then with seemingly no effort at all Lucifer proceeded to punch him in the face. The man stumbled back into his pack of companions who were visibly surprised that their victim was defending itself.

Offended that someone like him had dared to attack them they all charged at Lucifer while shouting a variety of insults. Lucifer didn't move. He just looked at them and a wave of pure archangel power threw them against a wall.

The man that had insulted them in the first place was the first to recover; he tried to stand up only to be pushed down again. His head hit the concrete.

Lucifer made a tiny gesture with his fingers, and the men screamed.

"Lucifer!" Sam shouted. "Stop it!"

The devil didn't even look at him and walked towards his victims that were laying on the ground.

"G-go away!" One of them whimpered in a voice laced with fear.

"I don't think so," Lucifer murmured. He crouched next to the man, touched his ankle and twisted. Screams filled the air again.

Sam couldn't bare watching Lucifer torture them any longer. He gripped the devil's shoulder, trying to get through to him.

"Lucifer let them go," he pleaded.

"They dared to insult us," Lucifer whispered unwavering.

"I know," Sam answered. "But... they're just idiots. So stop, please."

Lucifer's rigid muscles twitched under Sam's hand. The devil let the men scream for a second longer then released them.

They now stared at him with fear as much as hatred and Sam tugged at Lucifer's arm to get him going before one of them decided to make even more trouble.

Sam and Lucifer made their way back to the motel quickly and left the unpleasant encounter behind them. But Sam could still feel Lucifer's anger.

Which was not good. Besides being a powerful archangel who could make anyone and everyone feel his wrath Lucifer had a habit of holding grudges and concentrating on his negative emotions.

"It's okay," Sam said and Lucifer looked at him in disbelief. "There are many people who think I have the devil in me and-"

Lucifer suddenly smirked. "But having the devil in you isn't so displeasing, right?"

Sam stared at him. "You're unbelievable."

Lucifer smiled. Without a word he gripped Sam by the waist and pushed him until his back hit the wall.

Sam gasped a bit in surprise but let Lucifer claim his mouth roughly.

If the devil had decided to fight his anger this way, well, he was more than fine with it.

The devil's touch always had a rough edge. On this day, Sam felt his irritation in the fingers that gripped his hips too tight, in his harsh and possessive movements.

Sam felt his frustration and his anger in the way Lucifer got him hard and teased his cock mercilessly and without a second thought.

Through the veil of want and burning arousal Sam knew that Lucifer being controlled by his fury like this wasn't something to be played with. But quite frankly, he didn't care if having sex with him like this was dancing around a dangerous edge.

Lucifer was ruthless, he was envy and wrath and rage.

Sam would take all of that. All of the devil's faults, all of his open scars.

Especially when Lucifer was like this. When he gave Sam just enough prep to make him really feel it. To make him feel how he was the first one who didn't reject Lucifer in thousands of years.


End file.
